1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a hafnium telluride layered compound, a transparent and electrically conductive film including the same, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, for example, a flat panel display (e.g., an LCD or LED), a touch panel screen, a solar cell, and a transparent transistor, includes a transparent and electrically conductive film. A material for the transparent and electrically conductive film may be required to have, for example, relatively high light transmittance of greater than or equal to about 80% and relatively low specific resistance of less than or equal to about 1×10−3 Ω*cm in a visible light region. The currently-used material for the transparent and electrically conductive film includes indium tin oxide (ITO), tin oxide (SnO2), and zinc oxide (ZnO). Since the indium tin oxide (ITO) has insufficient flexibility and inevitably costs more due to limited reserve of indium, development of an alternative material is required. The tin oxide (SnO2) and the zinc oxide (ZnO) have relatively low conductivity and undesirable flexibility.
Accordingly, development of a material for a transparent and electrically conductive film having relatively high transparency, improved conductivity, and improved flexibility is required.